Tulips and Bed Sheets
by Tyler4768
Summary: After liberating Netherlands from the Nazis in 1945, Canada and Netherlands celebrate.


**Tulips and Bed sheets**

For:

amourbertie  
**  
Prompt:** Netherlands personally giving Canada a bouquet of tulips; celebration sex (not too racy); celebrating together in 1945; being cute together any time anywhere

((**Author's Quick Note: **_This was a lot of fun to write! Although since no name was given for Netherlands… I went with Tim; I hope you are ok with that! I'm sorry if it's not that descriptive of a piece either! This is also my first time writing smut… and was not actually expecting to get the request for it… So I tried._))

* * *

_(One Month Earlier)  
_  
"We did it!" The Canadians jumped up as they heard about the other divisions radioing in to their captain about liberating the designated towns and villages. One Canadian in particular was smiling from ear to ear, only because he knew he did well. He served and protected to help liberate a country from a horrible fascist belief: Nazism.

"Matthew!" Tim's voice rang out from amidst the crowd of soldiers, parting as he was speed-walking towards the Canadian. Matthew's eyes met Tim's eyes and for a quick moment they both felt a sense of relief. A relief that meant this was over. This horrible torture that the Dutch man went through was over.

"You always have to look so regal, even in celebration, eh?" Matthew was right, it was always this way. Every time they met to discuss the plans that would be happening, from the royal family staying in Ottawa to the secret meetings they had when Canada would bring food over to help the starving he would look this way. Tim would not eat then; only keeping a stoic look on his face while the Canadian constantly worried over him.

"As always my eager nijntje," Tim said before clamping his mouth shut. Matthew was just left confused as Tim took large strides to the Canadian Captain to give his thanks.

_(One_ _Month Later)  
_

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Matthew yelled out at his poor Papa. He had said what was on his mind, after being bitter about how often his son and Tim had been spending around each other.

"I'm sorry Mathieu; I did not mean that… It's just that you have changed, for the better or for the worst is yet to show, non?" Francis was confused, he hadn't meant to get his son upset. So why was he acting defensive all of a sudden? "… Mathieu, you do not have feelings for this man; do you?"

"I guess… It's just when I'm around him I feel great! It's like I'm walking on air, my stomach does flips and… well… I have a hard time thinking of not being around him."

"Oh my petit Mathieu! That's called l'amour, you can't do anything about that. Your heart will direct you where to go, just follow and trust it. I do know that you two have not officially celebrated his liberation as he has been very busy with his royal family and rebuilding his home."

"Wow, Papa! You're ok with it? I thought you disliked the idea of anyone being with me..?" It was true, it did confuse the Canadian; then again Francis did have an aura of mystery around him.

"Oh, I still do… So if you get hurt he's really going to be gone. Anyways I will not tell anyone else. I give my word to you Mathieu!" It made Francis happy that he could be the first to know this information and no matter how much he wants to share it with Arthur; he knows to keep his mouth shut at times.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later when Matthew received a response from Tim saying he would love to meet up with Matthew for a true celebration. As long as Matthew met him at Vondelpark, Amsterdam; Tim would take care of the rest.

"Matthew!" A voice was called out from around the bend. The voice belonged to Tim. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, from where he was Matthew could not quite figure out what kind they were but he could tell that they were red. Matthew stood up to greet Tim.

"Tim, thank you for inviting me out here, it's so beautiful! It reminds me of when I used to live with England, especially these gardens!" Matthew had to admit, it was a wonderful spot! He was happy to see that such a lovely place survived the war.

"I thought you would like it here, it was designed at the time that British style parks were in style." Tim explained to an intently listening Matthew. He didn't want to seem like he wasn't interested, especially when today was for celebration!

"It's certainly nice! So, where are we going?" Matthew couldn't wait! He had to see what Tim had planned, he felt bad because he wasn't able to do anything; even with constant reassuring from Tim it would be fine.

"It's just down the field, but I wanted to give these to you first. It's a personal thank you for helping to liberate my country, when no one else offered. I'm glad it was you though." Tim explained, gazing at Mathew whilst he handed over the bouquet of red tulips.

"Red tulips," Matthew thought for a second before his teachings from England came into his head from when he was growing up as a young colony. "… A declaration of love." Sighing with a smile, Matthew let Tim lead him to the place they were going to continue their celebration, or date according to Matthew.

"Here it is Matthew, I know it's not much but this is the best I could do." On the grass stood a brass table with intricate floral detail, with matching seats to go along. On the table stood an empty vase to the side with a bottle of wine next to a few wine glasses, a small picnic basket stood to the side of the table. Tim took the bouquet of flowers from the Canadian and put them into the vase; adding a bit more of a romantic feel to the scene before them.

"It's wonderful Tim; it really means a lot to me that you went to all this trouble." Matthew was shocked that Tim was able to put all this together, even after the famine that his people suffered.

"It was nothing; the other countries have been very generous to my people. I can't thank them enough. I'm starting with you first Matthew, you have helped me more than you would think. Even my sister has seen me change; she's more open with me now as well. It's because of you, thank you." Tim had an expression on his eyes that Matthew couldn't resist, not that he wanted to of course.

"Tim... I..." Matthew wasn't able to get out what he wanted to say before Tim interrupted him.

"No Matthew, you don't have to say anything. Just enjoy the night; we have all the time in the world for talking ahead of us." Tim whispered while leaning towards Matthew; putting his hand on Matthew's back gesturing to the table.

A high-pitched "ok" was all that came out from Matthew as Tim pulled out his chair for him to sit down. Opening the bottle of wine Tim poured in the crimson liquid into the crystal glass in front of Matthew. "Let us enjoy."

* * *

"Tonight has been great!" Matthew exclaimed to Tim after their walk along the sidewalks of the many canals within the city.

"Yes it has been. Would you like to come back to my place? It's late out and I don't want you having to pay anywhere to stay." Tim suggested, looking around and seeing lights on in the homes of his people.

"I guess… You have just done so much for me this evening." Again Matthew started to worry about taking advantage of someone who just had a hard time.

"Matthew, it's no trouble to me at all. I want you to stay, ok?" Tim was slightly annoyed with the worry Matthew kept putting off, but he understood where it was coming from. Slowly, he opened the door and gestured Matthew in to make sure he was actually coming in with him. When they were both inside he shut and locked the door.

"Tim, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Matthew started to ask Tim.

"I'm listening," Tim put in as they walked towards the living room and took a seat.

"On the day you were fully liberated, you called me a name. What was it?" Matthew asked the question; he was very curious and wanted to know the answer to it. He hoped Tim would answer him.

"Hmm, would it be nijntje?" Tim implied to Matthew, while slowly leaning in towards him until they were about four centimeters away from each other.

"That would be it," Matthew breathed in before taking the final distance, brushing his lips against Tim's, caressing them in a way that felt like silk was being brought to his lips.

It was a clash of dominance when the two finally got control of the kisses; Matthew was lying right on top of Tim on the couch. The two were filled with passion, eyes filled with lust and bodies filled with a need for each other; to show how they truly loved on another in a way people often do.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Matthew broke the kiss to say, gasping when Tim started to kiss along his sensitive neck. Tim started to lean up, picking Matthew up in the process, while Matthew loosely kissed Tim along the neck and jawline; Tim was bringing him upstairs and lying him down on the bed.

Tim slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and let it fall to the floor to be picked up in the morning. Climbing on top of Matthew he started to do the same; while still kissing Matthew. Once the first one of Matthew's nipples were exposed Tim bent down to start sucking on one of them, murmuring sweet nothings into the air, ranging from Dutch to English. Matthew could only moan as his body was teased and touched.

"Are you ready?" Tim asked Matthew, who could not manage words and only nodded. Teasingly undoing his and Matthew's belts, he unbuttoned and zipped down both of their dress pants. Matthew rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Tim's body as both of their pants were lost, leaving them in only their underwear; those being lost just as quickly.

"J'taime Tim," Matthew whispered in Tim's ear as Tim whispered; "Ik houd van jou." Matthew's hands worked their way down Tim's body to his cock and started to stroke sensually while looking up into Tim's eyes; Tim following suit with Matthew.

Slowly gaining courage Matthew moved his way down to start sucking on Tim's cock, allowing himself to get lost in the moans and groans from above. Looking up once more with an almost begging look on his eyes, Matthew hummed while his mouth was around Tim.

Tim pulled away from Matthew and asked him to suck on his fingers. Matthew obediently did as what was asked of him.

"Don't worry Tim, as long as I'm with you, I'll be ready to do mostly anything," Matthew said as Tim removed his fingers from Matthew's mouth. He inserted one into his entrance; causing Matthew to gasp in shock. Slowly pumping the finger in and out he added another until all three were in, stretching Matthew.

"Are you ready still?" Tim asked Matthew one final time. Matthew could only nod and whine as he lost the feeling of Tim's fingers inside of him. Instead Matthew felt a finger rubbing the sides of his entrance, before something bigger was felt starting to push into him.

Moaning, Matthew kissed Tim on the lips passionately, nodding to let Tim know he was fine and that he could start moving now. Not needing any more confirmation Tim started to move, slowly pushing all the way to the hilt and pulling out before pushing back in, gaining speed and confidence with every moan he managed to get out of Matthew.

Groaning at the feeling of being full, Matthew started to move his hands up and down Tim's back, before settling on his lower back to help Tim go deeper. Tim started murmuring sweet nothings into Matthew's ears once more. "Tim…" Matthew moaned once more.

"I know my nijntje." Tim groaned as Matthew tightened against him. He caressed Matthew's back and proceeded to then hit Matthew's prostate. Moaning at the sudden wave of pleasure, Matthew came against both of their stomachs and held onto Tim tightly. Tim, also feeling the closeness of Matthew's body to his and the sudden tightness from Matthew, came inside of Matthew.

Pulling out of Matthew, he collapsed on the Canadian's chest, sighing with a sense of relief and love. Looking up at Matthew who was now playing with Tim's hair, they stared into each other's eyes, before sharing one, final kiss. They uttered a few whispered words before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Lovers in a dangerous time, who share a love for tulips and the bed sheets they lay on.


End file.
